Special Time With Mon Frère
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Aria needs to get her summer science homework done in time for the school's science fair, can Wataru possibly help her? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Aria's Science Project Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Aria's Science Project Part 1**

** One hot Saturday night during summer, Aria had a **_**really**_** difficult homework assignment on her hands as Wataru entered the dining room.**

** "Anything wrong, Aria?" Wataru asked.**

** "I will never get my science project done on time, Mon Frère." Aria answered Wataru worriedly.**

** "What is your science project, Aria?" Wataru asked.**

** Aria looked over at Wataru with pleading gray eyes.**

** "Please," Aria asked. "will you help me with my science homework, Mon Frère? I have to examine particles in rain water."**

** Wataru pretty much knew that Aria needed his help.**

** "What the heck," Wataru laughed. "I'll help you out, Aria!"**


	2. Aria's Science Project Part 2

** Aria's Science Project Part 2**

** Mamoru came inside wearing her one piece bathing suit and a towl from the pool, she loved to go swimming at night.**

** "What's going on, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked curiously.**

** "I am simply helping Aria with her science homework, Mamoru." Wataru answered.**

** "Hmmm, shouldn't **_**that**_** be Rinrin's duty, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Rinrin is so busy," Aria answered Mamoru just before Wataru could even speak. "she is working in her lab."**

** "I know," Mamoru sighed wearily. "Rinrin's working toward her dream of studying in the United States of America."**

** Mamoru went into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.**

** Hinako came out of her bedroom in her pajamas.**

** "Bro Bro?" Hinako asked.**

** Wataru turned his attention to Hinako for a moment.**

** "What is it, Hina?" Wataru asked.**

** "I had a bad dream," Hinako told Wataru honestly. "concerning Marie and your other friend."**


	3. Aria's Science Project Part 3

** Aria's Science Project Part 3**

** Aria was continuing her work on her science project on her own while Wataru turned to Hinako.**

** "Now, Hinako," Wataru said patiently. "tell me about your dream."**

** Hinako just sighed.**

** "Well, Bro Bro," Hinako said. "in my dream, Marie and your friend were swept up in a puff of purple smoke and they wound up on a strange and **_**very**_** scary island!"**

** "Don't worry, Hinako," Wataru said gently. "it was just a dream, go back to sleep now."**

** "Okay, Bro Bro," Hinako said. "good night then."**

** Hinako then raced back to bed.**

** A few hours later, Aria had finished her science homework and was fast asleep in her bed.**


	4. Science Fair Talk

** Science Fair Talk**

** On Monday morning as Wataru and his sisters were getting ready for school.**

** Sakuya came out of her bedroom in a panic.**

** "Dear Brother," Sakuya shouted out in a panic. "I **_**cannot**_** find my favorite lipstick **_**anywhere**_**!"**

** "Try checking your sock drawer!" Wataru called back to Sakuya.**

** When they arrived at Stargazers Hill West University, everyone went off to their separate classrooms.**

** When Aria arrived in her fifth grade classroom, her classmates were talking about the upcoming science fair.**

** "My science project will be radical!" Akira Tsukishiro exclaimed excitedly.**

** All the kids in Aria's class were really excited about the upcoming science fair.**


	5. Aria's Uncertainty

** Aria's Uncertainty**

** As class began, all Aria could think about was the science fair.**

** All of Aria's thoughts about the science fair were making her feel a bit nervous.**

** "Oh." Aria said worriedly.**

** Akira sat behind Aria, so he felt Aria's nervousness.**

** "What's the matter, Aria?" Akira asked.**

** Aria looked behind her right shoulder at Akira, "I am nervous about the science fair." she admitted.**

** Akira understood how Aria was feeling.**

** "I know how you feel," Akira said to Aria. "because I am nervous about the science fair too."**

** "Oh, Akira." Aria said.**

** "Aria." Akira sighed.**


	6. K-I-S-S-I-N-G Part 1

** K-I-S-S-I-N-G Part 1**

** Akira took Aria's hand in both of his.**

** "I'll always be right by your side." Akira said to Aria.**

** Seeing this, a girl shouted.**

** Girl: **_**Akira and Aria**_**;**

_**Sitting in a tree**_**;**

_**K**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**S**_**-**_**S**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**N**_**-**_**G**_**;**

_**First comes love**_**;**

_**Then comes marriage**_**;**

_**Then comes Akira**_**;**

_**With the baby carriage**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s not all**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s not all**_**;**

_**Then Comes Kaori**_**;**

_**Kissing in the hall**_**.**

** Both Akira & Aria raced out of the classroom feeling **_**extremely**_** embarrassed.**


	7. K-I-S-S-I-N-G Part 2

** K-I-S-S-I-N-G Part 2**

** "Miss Takahashi," the teacher scolded the girl. "you had better go apologize to Miss Minakami & Mister Tsukishiro **_**right away**_**!"**

** "Yes, Sir." the girl sighed.**

** At lunchtime, Aria began to have a memory.**

** Within Aria's memory, as class began, all Aria could think about was the science fair.**

** All of Aria's thoughts about the science fair were making her feel a bit nervous.**

** "Oh." Aria said worriedly.**

** Akira sat behind Aria, so he felt Aria's nervousness.**

** "What's the matter, Aria?" Akira asked.**

** Aria looked behind her right shoulder at Akira, "I am nervous about the science fair." she admitted.**

** Akira understood how Aria was feeling.**

** "I know how you feel," Akira said to Aria. "because I am nervous about the science fair too."**

** "Oh, Akira." Aria said.**

** "Aria." Akira sighed.**

** Akira took Aria's hand in both of his.**

** "I'll always be right by your side." Akira said to Aria.**

** Seeing this, a girl shouted.**

** Girl: **_**Akira and Aria**_**;**

_**Sitting in a tree**_**;**

_**K**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**S**_**-**_**S**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**N**_**-**_**G**_**;**

_**First comes love**_**;**

_**Then comes marriage**_**;**

_**Then comes Akira**_**;**

_**With the baby carriage**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s not all**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s not all**_**;**

_**Then Comes Kaori**_**;**

_**Kissing in the hall**_**.**

** Both Akira & Aria raced out of the classroom feeling **_**extremely**_** embarrassed.**

** Aria was snapped out of her thoughts by Wataru calling her name.**

** "Aria, are you all right?" Wataru asked curiously.**


	8. K-I-S-S-I-N-G Part 3

** K-I-S-S-I-N-G Part 3**

** "Huh," Aria asked Wataru. "what?"**

** "Aria, are you all right?" Wataru asked curiously once again.**

** "Yes, Mon Frère," Aria said. "I am just fine."**

** "You don't sound 'just fine' to me, Aria," Rinrin groaned in pain. "you don't sound 'just fine' to me at all."**

** Haruka could tell that Rinrin was in pain.**

** "Rinrin" Haruka asked. "are you all right?"**

** "I have a headache, Haruka." Rinrin complained.**

** "Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" Wataru asked Rinrin.**

** "Thank you, Bro," Rinrin said. "that would be nice."**

** Wataru took Rinrin by the hand.**

** While Wataru was taking Rinrin to the nurse's station, Mami came up to the eleven sisters who were still sitting on the picnic blanket.**

** "Hi, Gang," Mami said. "where is Bud?"**

** "Brother is taking Rinrin to the nurse." Kaho answered Mami.**

** "I see," Mami said to Kaho. "just when will he be back?"**

** "Big Brother didn't say when he would be back." Karen answered Mami honestly.**


	9. Wataru Talks To The Nurse

** Wataru Talks To The Nurse**

** Back with Wataru, he & Rinrin arrived in the nurse's office.**

** "Now, remember to stay away from poison ivy, Hiraku." the nurse advised a kindergartner in Hinako's class.**

** "Thank you, Ma'am." Hiraku said.**

** Wataru saw the kindergartner leaving the nurse's office.**

** The nurse turned around to see Wataru with Rinrin.**

** "Wataru," the nurse asked. "what is wrong?"**

** "Well, Mrs. Hisakawa," Wataru answered. "I don't really need your help."**

** "Oh? Then who does need my help?" Mrs. Hisakawa asked.**

** "Oh," Rinrin groaned. "my head hurts **_**really bad**_**!"**

** "My sister, Rinrin, really needs your help." Wataru answered Mrs. Hisakawa.**

** "What is wrong, Rinrin?" Mrs. Hisakawa asked.**

** "My head hurts **_**really bad**_**, Mrs. Hisakawa!" Rinrin groaned.**

** "Come this way, Rinrin my dear." Mrs. Hisakawa said.**

** When Rinrin was in the bed, Mrs. Hisakawa started to look at her.**

** "Would you like me to stay with you?" Wataru asked Rinrin.**

** "No thanks, Bro," Rinrin said. "you go back, I'll be fine."**


	10. Mrs Hisakawa's Cure

** Mrs. Hisakawa's Cure**

** "Are you sure, Rinrin?" Wataru asked.**

** "Absolutely sure, Bro." Rinrin said.**

** "Okay," Wataru said to Rinrin. "I am going to leave you in Mrs. Hisakawa's capable hands."**

** Wataru just then left the school's infirmary.**

** When Wataru came back outside, everyone but Mami had gone back to class.**

** "So," Mami asked. "how is she, Bud?"**

** "I am regretting not making Rinrin stay home from school today." Wataru answered Mami seriously.**

** An hour later, Wataru went back to the infirmary to check up on Rinrin.**

** "Hello, Mrs. Hisakawa," Wataru said. "how is Rinrin doing?"**

** Mrs. Hisakawa put her right index finger to her lips and shushed Wataru.**

** "Shh, Wataru," Mrs. Hisakawa whispered softly. "Rinrin is still resting!"**

** "Oh," Wataru said. "I see."**

** Mrs. Hisakawa placed a small bottle into Wataru's hands, "Here, this medicine is to relieve Rinrin of her headache, if her headache returns, just give her two of these pills with water." she said firmly.**

** Wataru took the little bottle of pills as Rinrin opened her eyes.**

** Back at the Welcome House a few weeks later, Shirayuki was getting ready to cook dinner when Aria came into the kitchen for two glasses of chocolate milk, one for herself and one for Rinrin.**

** "Rinrin is just fine." Aria told Shirayuki.**


	11. Aria's Kindness For Rinrin

** Aria's Kindness For Rinrin**

** "No headaches?" Shirayuki asked Aria.**

** "No headaches." Aria answered Shirayuki.**

** "That's good to hear." Shirayuki said to Aria.**

** Aria went to take Rinrin's chocolate milk to her.**

** A few minutes later, Shirayuki had called everyone to the dining room for supper.**

** "Well, Aria," Yotsuba said. "tomorrow's the big day."**

** "What big day, Yotsuba?" Aria asked.**

** "You didn't forget about the science fair," Yotsuba asked. "did you, Aria?"**

** Aria set her cup down after drinking her water.**

** "No, I didn't." Aria answered Yotsuba.**

** "It's a good thing that you didn't forget about the science fair tomorrow, Aria," Sakuya said. "because we will all be there to witness your moment of triumph."**

** Aria set her spoon down on her napkin.**

** "Thank you, Sakuya, oh thank you, everyone!" Aria exclaimed forgetting all about her nervousness.**


	12. The Science Fair

** The Science Fair**

** The very next day at Stargazers Hill West University, Aria saw Akira with his science fair project.**

** "Akira!" Aria called.**

** Akira quickly walked over to Aria.**

** "Hi, Aria!" Akira exclaimed.**

** After a long walk around the school's auditorium looking at the other science projects, the Minakami family came back to Aria's science project.**

** It was a long wait, until finally, it was Aria who had won first prize in the school's science fair.**

** "Oh Aria," Wataru exclaimed. "I am so happy for you!"**

** "Thank you, Mon Frère." Aria said.**

** "You are welcome, Aria." Wataru said.**

** Wataru gently gave Aria a first place hug to go with her first place blue ribbon.**


End file.
